gamings_greatestfandomcom-20200214-history
Monster Hunter 3
Monster Hunter 3 is the third installment in the Monster Hunter series and is the direct sequel to Monster Hunter 2. It was first announced for the Playstation 3, but was canceled. Capcom, specifically Capcom managing corporate officer Katsuhiko Ichii, announced on October 10, 2007 that Monster Hunter 3 will be a Wii-exclusive title. 1 edit U.S Pre-Order Gamestop's Preorder Bonus: 500 wiipoints card This U.S version of this game can be pre-ordered for $44.99 at the link below You will also get a 10$ off your next purchase of a video game in amazon : http://www.amazon.com/Monster-Hunter-3-Nintendo-Wii/dp/B002BRYXOO Also the US Controller Pro Bundle(Black) pre-order is available for 54.99 (Only 5$ charge for the bundle vs the stand alone game) http://www.ebgames.com/Catalog/ProductDetails.aspx?product_id=77003 edit Online Play * Japan's monthly fee for online: o 30 Days: 800 Wii Points o 60 Days: 1500 Wii Points o 90 Days: 2000 Wii Points * US & EU releases will feature FREE online play. Confirmed on 02/24/10 3 * US & EU will have separate servers, meaning Americans will not be able to play with Europeans or Japanese (and vice versa). * Online play will consist of 4-player teams. The "lobby" areas will be in the form of a city, similar to the Town of Minegarde for Monster Hunter (Playstation 2). * Online "arm wrestling" feature. * Decorate your house with furnishings and invite other players to view your home. * Add players to your friends list or search online via their "Online ID" o Monster Hunter Tri will not be using friend codes * Chat online using the onscreen keyboard, a USB keyboard, or pre-made messages. * Wii Speak is confirmed for the European and American release on February 1st, 2010. 1 * Wii Speak is not supported in the Japanese version. * There is 'no DLC'. Although event quests will provide exclusive armors and weapons. edit Why Wii? 1.Many People were asking why Capcom went for the Wii, this is what Capcom had to say: "It was a strategic decision set by the team and our Japanese management to address an emerging market on the Wii. At the time the decision was made, it was in reference to the Wii market in general, no particular sub-segement thereof." — Christian Svensson, Capcom’s Sr.Director of Strategic Planning and Research On August 23rd, 2008 Capcom had to explain a bit more about why they went Wii: "I can’t discuss the localization issues at this time. As for the decision to bring it to the Wii, I think there were many. I think it’s fair to say that CJ wanted to bring one of its premier franchises (possibly THE premier franchise when you look at the Japanese market) to the broader audience that the Wii represents. At least, that’s one of many variables that pushed it in that direction." — Christian Svensson edit Plans For North America Capcom knows very well MH does not do nearly as well as it does in Japan and this is what they plan to do about it: "It’s no secret that, in Japan, Monster Hunter is a phenomenon along the same lines as Pokemon or Yu-Gi-Oh; One in five PSP owners in Japan has a copy of one of the Monster Hunter games! You can see people playing it everywhere; on street corners in Akihabara, on the train, waiting in line to get into the Capcom store at TGS, on school campuses (not during class, mind) and on and on. The publishing company that puts out Famitsu released a Monster Hunter strategy guide that was over 1000 pages! Outside of Japan, the series hasn’t really caught on in the same way. We’ve done respectable business with the games we’ve released so far on PS2 and PSP. We certainly haven’t posted numbers in North America as they have done in Japan – Monster Hunter Freedom 2 for the PSP has sold in excess of 2 million units there – but the games have done well. That being said, Capcom is going to be making a major commitment to the Monster Hunter brand over the next two years in the west. Expect to see a significant marketing program dedicated to educating and enthralling gamers of both casual and hardcore natures. We’re not going to let up until there are as many people playing here in North America as there are in Japan! While we have not made specific announcements regarding Monster Hunter 3 in North America (or Europe, for that matter) to date, you can bet we’ll be talking more about it in the future." — Capcom PR2 edit Switch to Nintendo In January of 2010, Capcom and Nintendo made an agreement for Nintendo to take over Monster Hunter 3 in Australia and Europe. While Capcom will still remain the Producer, Nintendo has taken over the Financial area of the game. Capcom is still fully in charge of North America's version of the game. edit Confirmation For North America There has been confirmation that MH3 would see a North American and European release 3. Capcom confirmed 4 that the overseas release of MH3 would be in the fiscal year of 2009, meaning anywhere from April of 2009 to March of 2010. Major retailers such as Gamestop and Amazon.com had used March as its placeholder date. However, on December 22nd, Capcom announced that Monster Hunter Tri will be delayed into the next fiscal year 5. No specific date was given, causing speculation that MH3 could be release anytime from April 2010 to March of 2011. In January 2010, Capcom announced that Nintendo would be taking over Monster Hunter 3 in Australia and Europe. Capcom would remain publisher, but Nintendo would be taking over the financial, and other parts of the release. North America and Australia's release date is April 20, 2010. Europe's release date is April 23, 2010. For more information please go to http://monsterhunter.wikia.com/wiki/Monster_Hunter_3